Submergée
by ptite-ane
Summary: Lily a toujours tenue ses responsabilités sans jamais craquer. Son secret ? Elle sait s'accorder du temps. Ainsi elle se donne le droit d'être encore un peu puérile, de laisser libre cours à sa curiosité, de faire quelques bêtises qui l'amusent. Bref, d'être fidèle à elle même. Mais pas aux autres.


_**Note d'auteur : Pourquoi je mets toujours Lily dans l'eau ? Parce que c'est une plante ? Plus sérieusement, ce doit juste être la seconde fois mais.. Ça me travaille un peu.**_

_**Bref, petit OS juste pour écrire un truc qui me passait par la tête. Je voulais un texte avec un ton joyeux et un personnage féminin qui s'accorde le droit de s'amuser comme une enfant.**_

-*e.e.e.e.e.e.e.*

Elle se fait toujours couler un bain brûlant. Ainsi, le temps de s'habituer à la chaleur et d'être propre, l'eau est encore confortable pour jouer ! Éclabousser le vide autour d'elle, siffler juste au-dessus de la surface pour observer les ondes s'éloigner, plonger la tête afin de mieux entendre son propre corps.

Tout comme avec lui. Elle était déjà avec James mais n'a pas attendu de s'ennuyer. Sa mémoire lui fait défaut quant à la façon dont s'est formée leur relation. Contrairement à celle avec son mari, elle ne peut pas répéter la même histoire à chaque apéritif entre amis ou repas de famille. C'est un secret malicieux qu'elle s'amuse à conserver derrière ses lèvres au point qu'il fonde sur sa langue. Qu'importe, elle s'amuse bien alors pas la peine d'y accorder un récit.

Lily ne porte aucune attention à sa robe de sorcière abandonnée sur le sol et désormais trempée par ses jeux. Elle est trop occupée à tenter de garder un maximum d'eau dans son nombril tout en sortant le ventre du bain par la force de ses jambes et ses bras avant de s'y effondrer à nouveau pour recommencer. Son ventre qui a quasiment repris sa forme d'avant la grossesse. Avec son époux, tout est allé dans l'ordre et c'était parfait. Surtout que cela ne l'empêchait pas de tout reprendre dans le désordre avec l'autre et de s'égarer autant qu'elle le désire. Les vaguelettes créées par son corps heurtent la paroi de la baignoire et arrivent parfois à s'échapper. Par des mouvements de son torse, Lily les renforce, les suit puis les heurte avec joie.

Ce qui est certain c'est qu'il y a eu des caresses avant les baisers, ils ont commis des actes avant les regards, des plaisirs ont précédé le désir. Tout ça lui permettant de mieux apprécier ce qu'elle découvre. Au lieu d'être entraînée dans le charme d'une relation unique, comme avec James, elle choisit des morceaux et les étudie à son aise avec Remus. Tout dans le désordre, comme lorsqu'elle fouillait son coffre de jouets, petite. De ses doigts désormais fripés par l'eau. Sa sensation du toucher est moins agréable dans cet état mais elle se régénérera, comme naissant à nouveau. Et elle a toujours trouvé cette réaction très amusante : sa peau qui semble vieillir au moment même où elle se nettoie. Elle observe les gouttes s'accumuler avant de céder sous leur propre poids.

Lily a l'habitude de cette double vie. Famille moldue et mari sorcier, sœur éloignée et amies de dortoir, adulte libre mais cachée. C'était tout naturel de rajouter une autre facette à sa vie sensuelle : épouse dévouée et amante intriguée ! La situation en devient plus drôle, plus osée. Elle n'a jamais eu froid aux yeux. Devant le danger, l'autorité ou les règles, elle fait toujours comme bon lui semble.

Elle se saisit du savon qu'elle frotte entre ses mains. Elle le dépose sur le rebord puis joint ses doigts ensemble avant de les écarter en créant une pellicule transparente. D'un souffle doux, elle arrive à la transformer en une large bulle encore accrochée à sa peau. Puis elle éclate. Sans se vexer, Lily plaque ses mains savonneuses à son corps, répétant la procédure sur différentes zones : ses bras, sa poitrine, même ses orteils. Remus lui a déjà demandé si elle prenait des bains pour dissimuler l'odeur. Sirius se doute de quelque chose, selon lui. Elle s'en fiche. Il craint avoir été vu ou que Sirius ait deviné mais elle en rigole. Ce rituel est là pour qu'elle s'amuse, tout comme ses gestes avec ceux de Remus. Sirius n'en a rien à faire de tout ça. Lui aussi se divertit à sa façon. Lui a sa moto, elle son bain. Il n'est pas question de s'inhiber par peur du regard des autres.

Elle observe ses cheveux auburn flotter dans l'eau, plus beaux et soyeux dans les flots qu'ils ne le seront à l'extérieur, trempés et emmêlés. Elle remue doucement la tête, d'un côté, puis l'autre, pour admirer leurs déplacements graciles et merveilleux. Elle tente de les soulever de ses fines mains, eux et le liquide qui les embellit avec, mais l'eau s'enfuit. Elle décide de s'enfuir avec elle, plongeant son visage après s'être bouché le nez.

Remus sait ce que ça fait de ne pas être vu pour ce qu'on souhaite devenir mais ce que la société impose. N'ayant pas été élevée avec les stéréotypes contre les loups garou, ne l'ayant jamais appelé d'un nom qui y faisait référence, il tire de leur relation un **soula**gement. Sous ses mains, il est un jeune homme un peu gêné mais attentif. À ses yeux, elle n'est pas « une épouse » ou « une mère » ou « la copine du meilleur ami ». Contre lui, elle est une personne à part entière, curieuse et aventurière. Il n'y a pas de véritable sentiment amoureux, juste une curiosité de leurs corps. Sa tête ressurgit juste assez pour qu'elle puisse respirer par le nez. Elle observe les millions de petites bulles de savon qui perlent la surface de son bain, comme autant de nénuphars minuscules. D'un geste lent et puissant, elle les disperse de son long bras, créant un chemin vers ses genoux.

Elle bat les jambes dans l'eau, éclaboussant les alentours, ses pieds frappant la surface dans de grands éclats sous son regard ravi.

Elle s'est mariée si vite, est tombée enceinte encore plus rapidement. Elle ne regrette pas. Ou plutôt, la présence de Remus et leurs occupations lui permettent de ne pas connaître le regret. Sans lui, impossible de savoir dans quel état elle serait. Peut-être heureuse, peut-être triste, peut-être en colère ou désespérée. C'est réjouie qu'elle scrute les gouttes sur le mur, pariant contre elle-même sur laquelle sera la première à arriver en bas. Elle gagnera à tous les coups !

Elle joue à faire des vagues, dire « splosh splosh » quand elle tapote l'eau, à souffler sous l'eau en créant ainsi des bruits rigolos. Parfois elle sort sa baguette pour colorer l'eau, dessiner des bêtises dans les dépôts de savon, ou arroser l'intégralité de la salle de bain par une tempête de gouttelettes. Mais c'est plutôt rare : sa baguette lui rappelle la séparation à l'enfance.

Encore si jeune. À peine une adulte. Pourtant on l'a vieillie de force, car femme, car sorcière, car née-moldue, car dans la guerre. Toujours plus tôt, toujours plus vite. Elle apprécie de pouvoir s'accorder ce temps avec Remus. Être encore un peu juvénile, se permettre des expériences, des caresses, des intrusions qu'elle n'est pas confortable de mentionner avec James.

Elle aime James, il lui apporte le rire et la joie que le monde tente de lui retirer.

Il y a plusieurs compartiments dans sa vie. Comme elle ne parle pas de la même chose avec ses amis à elle qu'avec ceux de James, comme elle ne discute pas des mêmes thèmes avec ses parents et les membres de l'Ordre, il y a les actes qu'elle réalise avec James et ceux avec Remus.

C'est propre.

Nettoyé.

Une baignoire : la partie avec submergée et la partie au-dessus. Le lien entre les deux ? Elle, qui se plonge dans l'eau après avoir été au contact de l'air mais en ressort toujours pour retourner dans l'environnement aéré.

Le bain retire les odeurs, masque les traces, permet à sa chair d'effacer toute altération. Il accorde à son esprit un renouvellement bien mérité et lui offre des jeux encore accessibles. Alors pas question d'en sortir maintenant !

Le cliquetis de la poignée se fait entendre avant qu'elle ne bouge. La porte est vieille et son mécanisme tourne un peu dans le vide. Lily y jette la moitié d'un coup d'œil avant de ramener son attention sur ses mains entre lesquelles elle tente de récolter une bulle particulièrement grosse.

Une silhouette d'homme se glisse dans l'entrebâillement avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. Il s'approche doucement de la baignoire, évitant autant que possible les flaques provoquées par son occupante. Il pose un genou contre le carrelage froid puis glisse ses bras sur le rebord de la baignoire avant d'y déposer son menton. Lily continue de pianoter sur la surface de l'eau. Il la regarde sans dire un mot après qu'elle lui ait souri en guise de salutation.

**FIN**


End file.
